


Imagine how Sam, Paulie and Tommy react to people flirting with you

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implications of Childhood Trauma, Mild Language, References to Sex, protective bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️17th of December❄️A small collection of my own ideas on how our Mafia men react to people flirting with you.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Imagine how Sam, Paulie and Tommy react to people flirting with you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These are kinda, gonna lead nicely into the next headcannons on the 20th but that’s all I’ll reveal for now. But I think y’all are gonna like them, they literally took a day to write.

**Sam**

  * Sam is the definition of a protective boyfriend.
  * Not controlling though as he gives you freedom of course.
  * But he’s still very protective, for many reasons.
  * First and foremost, you’re an automatic target because your boyfriend is a Caporegime.
  * So he’s always stuck to you like glue whenever you’re out in public, keeping you close with at least one arm wrapped around your waist or arm.
  * Second, he’s terrified that you’re eventually going to leave him and find someone better to love.
  * You always assure him that your heart belongs to him but he can still get jealous easily.
  * He practically hates himself most of the time because of the way he was made to feel as a kid, so it’s easy to see why he’s always worried.
  * Whenever a man approaches you and starts flirting, Sam will stay away first, assessing the situation silently while he glares daggers at the guy making moves on his girl.
  * Like, just imagine him sitting laid back, slowly smoking a cigarette as he looks at you calmly.
  * Give it a minute then Sam is up, cooly striding towards you.
  * You always anticipate your boyfriend coming to ‘save’ you from these men flirting with you but you never know what exactly he’ll do.
  * Sometimes he’ll just wrap his arm around your waist and pull you into his chest, telling the guy “Fuck off. She’s mine.”
  * If he’s feeling particularly riled up, he’ll just pull you into a hard, passionate kiss with his hand wrapped around the back of your neck, leaving you breathless after breaking the kiss while he threatens the guy with breaking his legs if he doesn’t leave.
  * On the odd occasion, he’s completely cool as he appears, even smiling at the man with a strange look in his eye.
  * Then he’ll lean forward and REALLY threaten the guy with a deep whispered growl, which always ends with the guys sweating profusely and essentially running away.
  * You’ll both end up laughing about it eventually but if Sam is really pissed off, expect some rough quickies tucked down an alleyway, in the bathroom or in the back of his car.
  * He’s so bloody hot when he’s angry that you’re all too happy to burn off some adrenaline with him afterwards.



**Paulie**

  * This man is a loud protective boyfriend.
  * He grew up neglected, so he’s always scared that the people he loves most will eventually leave him or deem him unworthy of their love.
  * This comes between you quite a bit but you don’t mind.
  * Firstly, he’s really hot when he gets all protective over you.
  * Secondly, you love reminding him just how much you love him everytime he needs it, holding him close while you sleep or doing some other ✨naughtier✨ things.
  * For the same reasons as Sam, he’s worried as hell that something will take you away from him.
  * Because he’s always felt so lonely and doesn’t want to go back to that feeling, he won’t even give the guys a chance to start speaking before he’s wrapped around you, telling them to fuck off.
  * Paulie gets into too many fights because he overreacts straight away.
  * While he’s punching the ever living hell out of someone, you usually end up standing to the side, waiting for your boyfriend to finish while you sip at your drink or pick at your nails.
  * Patience and subtly aren’t exactly Paulie’s best qualities.
  * So you just know to expect him to appear at your side in less than 30 seconds anytime any guy talks to you.
  * He already loves public displays of affection so anytime he has to get a guy to back off, nine times outta ten, he’s probably gonna kiss you hard before threatening the guy.
  * If for some reason, the punk has foolishly decided to stay in the near vicinity, he’ll just get glared at by Paulie until he eventually leaves.
  * Lots of him putting his hand in very visible, clear areas on your body that show your his.
  * So expect a hand on your thigh if your sitting down or his arm banded around the curve of your waist.
  * Is also a man that will need to burn off his adrenaline straight away, so he’ll sneak you away probably as soon as he’s finished beating the guy up or threatening them.
  * This little shit is smug as all hell when you walk back into the room you were in before, smirking wide when the guy you were talking to notices your flushed, breathless self.
  * You’ll never tell him but sometimes you intentionally try and get guys to talk to you, so Paulie can burn off some of his built up anger and steam, while you got a quick, rough quickie out of it.



**Tommy**

  * With Tommy, it’s definitely 50/50 on how he reacts to guys flirting with you.
  * He’s more controlled than Paulie and Sam, taking more time to access the situation before jumping into action.
  * Make no mistake though, that doesn’t mean he downplays the threating vibe.
  * If anything, it’s even more intense.
  * We’ve seen this man in the game when he’s trying to scare someone, it’s enough to make even the bravest man want to run away.
  * He’s not worried that you’ll leave him, his biggest fear is more linked to that fact that you’re a target because of him.
  * Tommy feels bad already that you’re dating a criminal, so anytime any guy tries flirting and you clearly don’t want it, he’s ready to cause some pain.
  * Compared to his best friends, he’s definitely more threatening with his body and facial expressions than his words.
  * He’ll gladly threaten the punks with detailed words of violence, but one look from him usually has the men running.
  * Tommy will slip up silently from wherever he’s been glaring the punk down, slowly wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you into his side.
  * The look on his face is quick to get the guys to back off, but on the odd occasion they taunt him, you know it’s time to move outta the way.
  * Next thing you know, Tommy will have punched the punk in the face and will be hitting the ever living hell out of him on the floor.
  * You’ll just stand to the side waiting for him to finish and knock the guy out.
  * While Sam and Paulie don’t mind claiming you as their own with a hard kiss, Tommy is much more private about that.
  * He easily claims you as his own with just an arm around you or with his eyes glaring daggers into the punks.
  * That doesn’t mean there won’t be sex after, oh no.
  * Instead of a quickie, Tommy will instead wait until you get home and then take you roughly to burn off his adrenaline.
  * Honestly, you love it more than you should, the build up of knowing it’s coming after a confrontation makes you weak at the knees.
  * Tommy knows you’re getting excited too as he’ll always smile smugly about it and refuse to touch you properly until you get home.



—


End file.
